Moonlight Shadow
by saaski-crys
Summary: Harry is dead and Ginny is remembering what happened. grife fills her heart she prays that the nightmare will end. Then she gets a well needed visit from a friend. Songfic. Read and review please


This is a one shot song fic. I though it up just sitting at my computer. I hope you like it.

Ginny walked through the late night Hogwarts' forest. Her feet knew where she was going. Her mind was too preocupied to think about where to walk. She was thinking about Harry. This was her sixth year. They had been going out secretly since his fith year, her fourth. Openly since the year before this. But this year was of tradgity, this was his last year. In their fantisy they were going to wait untill Ginny was out of school. Then marry and live in an apartment. Living happily. But that dream was crushed,by Voldemort. Harry had the fear of what happened. He had to die so The Dark Lord would be defeated. Ginny's eyes started to tear. She sat on the ground. It was late but she didn't care. This was the spot Harry first kissed her. This was the spot were she would remember him tonight.

_The last that ever she saw him carried away by a moonlight shadow._

Ginny had fallen asleep in his bed, Harry on the other hand was thinking. Then he felt a great surge of pain on his forhead. Then he left, thinking Gin was asleep.

_He passed on worried and warning carried away by a moonlight shadow _

And just in case he left her a note and kissed her forhead. But she was awake. She folowed him. He took his broom she took hers. She stayed a distance but she followed him.

_Lost in a riddle that Saturday night, far away on the other side_

Ginny was worried. But she followed. She wondered where on god's green earth was he going?! Then he stopped. They where at a small muggle graveyard. And then she saw him... Voldemort. Harry landed, Ginny knew that Voldemort could feel her there so she backed up. Harry and Voldemort just stood there by what Ginny could see, but she strained her ears to hear anything. Then the first shot was fired.

_He was cuaght in the middle of a desperate fight and she couldn't find how to push though_

Ginny saw, it was the Dark Lords. It took all Ginnys strength to not fly down there. The words that cuase her to grife tonight.

_The trees that whisper in the evening, carried away by a moonlight shadow _

Tears pured out of Ginnys eyes. She looked up from her spot. But she was in the little patch of grove where she had been. Thank god! The memory seemed to feel like it was actualy happining again.

_Sing the song of sorrow and grieving, carried away by a moonlight shadow._

Ginny clouched a tiny heart locket around her neck. (Harry had given it to her.) Her mind would not let her stop there. She had to continue.

_All she saw was the silhuoette of a gun, far way on the other side. He was shot six times by a man on the run but she couldn't find how to push though_

"Avada Kavada!" The Dark Lords words ringed in her ears. He felt passion saying these words. Harry stood no chance.

_I stay, I pray I'll see you in heaven far away. 4 a.m. in the morning carried away by a moonlight shadow._

Ginny felt her broom lowering, she took it all the way to a dive. Anger and grife filled her heart. She flew hard into the Dark Lord. Quickly she grabed her wand and sreamed the cures. She felt no remorse when Voldemort fell to the ground. He never exsepcted her.

_I whatched your vision forming, carried away by a moonligh shadow_

Ginny never left her broom. She grabed Harry's body and flew very fast. She never looked back. She knew Voldemort would never live, Ginny knew that if Harry lived Voldemort could still come back. It was the sad truth she had figuered at the time, Harry was the Dark Lord's life line. She flew as fast as she could, strait to Dumbledor's office. Ginny raped at the window. If someone was there or not they would hear her. Professor Dumbledor came quickly.

_Star was glowin in a silvery night, far away on the other side_

Ginny cryed as Dumbledor informed the school. She looked up to god, praying that he would wake her from this nightmare. She prayed for her wake in Harry's bed to look over and see him smiling at her. Ron would get angrey as they walked to breakfast. Though he knew that they hadn't done anything. But it wasn't a nightmare, it was real and that scared her most of all.

_Will you come to talk to me this night,but she couldn't find how to push through._

Ginny stoped. The rest was blurry probably from the tears. After that night she could never stop crying. Ron fell into a grife brought deprestion. Hermione cryed with Ginny. Unlike Ginny Hermione would sob. Ginny couldn't sob. Harry would want her to be strong. After all she had brought down Voldemort. Ginny wished that Harry would give her a sign, that she could be strong and after she had cryed all her tears and had no more she would move on. She looked up from the ground. To her amazement, she saw a stag.

_I stay, I pray I'll see you in heaven far away_

She slowly lifted her hand and reached out to touch it. This stag was different, one thing that kept it from being any other stag. His eyes were emreled. When Ginny's fingers cam in contact with his hide. She wished that she could save this moment forever. His fur was soft and tinged black. "Thank you." She said. And the stag looked her in the eyes as if to say be strong.

_I stay, I pray I'll see you in heaven one day_

Ginny's eyes seemed to dry up. She couldn't cry any more. She got up and shivered in her slip. The stag came close. His warmth was loving. And he lead her up the castle.

**A/N That is it. I hope you liked it. The song is Groove Coverage's Moonlight shadow. It just came to me.**


End file.
